Skarmory
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |dexmokalos=112 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation II |species=Armor Bird Pokémon |type=Steel |type2=Flying |metheight=1.7 m |imheight=5'07" |metweight=50.5 kg |imweight=111.3 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye Sturdy |dw=Weak Armor |egg1=Flying |body=09 |color=Gray |male=50}} Skarmory (Japanese: エアームド Eaamudo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Skarmory resembles an ostrich clad in steel armor, with long, sharp-taloned legs and a head that looks like wearing a steel helmet covering its beak. Though not so aerodynamic and seemingly heavy in size, a Skarmory can still fly, which is proved by its ability to use the HM Fly and the fact that it flies during its appearance in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue rescue team. Evolution Skarmory does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |'Peck'|35|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 6 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 9 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 12 |'Air Cutter'|60|95|25|Flying|Special|Cool|4|0}} 17 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 20 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 23 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} 28 |[[Spikes]]|—|—|20|Ground|Status|Clever|2|0}} 31 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 34 |'Steel Wing'|70|90|25|Steel|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 39 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 42 |Metal Sound|—|85|40|Steel|Status|Clever|1|3}} 45 |'Air Slash'|75|95|15|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} 50 |[[Autotomize]]|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 53 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 1 |'Peck'|35|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|3}} 6 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 9 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2}} 12 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} 17 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 20 |[[Feint]]|50|100|10|Normal|Physical|Beauty|2}} 23 |'Air Cutter'|55|95|25|Flying|Special|Cool|3}} 28 |[[Spikes]]|—|—|20|Ground|Status|Smart|2}} 33 |Metal Sound|—|85|40|Steel|Status|Smart|2}} 34 |'Steel Wing'|70|90|25|Steel|Physical|Cool|3}} 39 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special|Cool|2}} 42 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 45 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Beauty|3}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Natu, Xatu|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= ◊|Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Spearow, Fearow, Doduo, Dodrio, Aerodactyl|140|90|5|Flying}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |name = Skarmory |gldspr = G 227 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 227 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 227 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 227 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 227 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = RS 227 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = Skarmory GenIII Back.png |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 227 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 227 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 227 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Skarmory BW.gif |bwsprs =BWShinySkarmory.gif |b2w2spr = Skarmory BW.gif |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Skarmory XY.gif |xysprs = Skarmory Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Skarmory XY.gif |orassprs = Skarmory Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks =|b2w2sprs = BWShinySkarmory.gif}} Appearances Anime * Barry's Skarmory * Miki's Skarmory * Skarmory (Camp Pikachu) * Gary's Skarmory * Attila's Skarmory * Skarmory (AG058) * Winona's Skarmory * Green Army's Skarmory * Taylor's Skarmory * J's Henchmen's Skarmory * Sky Trainer's Skarmory * Team Rocket's Skarmory * Skarmory (Mystery Dungeon) * Skarmory (Pikachu's Summer Festival) *Skarmory (PK008) Manga * Walker's Skarmory * Falkner's Skarmory * Carr's Skarmory Mystery Dungeon series Skarmory appears as a the first boss in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, blaming Diglett and his family because of the recurring earthquakes. He then kidnapped Diglett and brought him to Mt. Steel. If you win, after the battle Skarmory will Fly away and you won't be able to find that Skarmory again. Trivia *Up until the introduction of Celesteela, no other Pokémon had the same type combination as Skarmory. *Skarmory has the highest Defense of all Flying type Pokémon. *Back in Generation II, Skarmory had two tails. *According to game sprites, Skarmory has had a lot of design changes. In Gold and Silver, it had a full gray body until Crystal, where it had purple-gray armor and dark red feathers. From Pokémon Ruby to Pokémon LeafGreen, it had plain gray armor and red feathers. From Pokémon Diamond to today, it has light gray armor with scarlet feathers. *In Generation II, Skarmory was a counterpart to Mantine. Both were dual-type Pokémon with the -type as their secondary type. Both are also version exclusives in Gold & Silver and have the same capture rate and BST. Mantine has a learnset of mostly special moves and Skarmory has a learnset of mostly physical moves. Ever since the introduction of Mantyke, the main similarities were broken. *Skarmory is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology *Skarmory is a mix of sky ''and ''armory. Origin *Skarmory seems to be based off of a pterodactyl or a condor. It also seems to be based off of a Alicanto (an ancient bird made of hard metals and rocks like gold) or a Stymphalian Bird (a bird of Greek mythology that had steel-like talons). Gallery 227Skarmory_OS_anime.png 227Skarmory_OS_anime_2.png 227Skarmory_Dream.png 227Skarmory_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 227Skarmory_Pokemon_Stadium.png 227Skarmory_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 227Skarmory Pokémon HOME.png Skarmory trophy SSBB.png Skarmory-GO.png Skarmory GO Shiny.png SkarmorySprite.png ShinySkarmorySprite.png Green Army Skarmory.png Skarmory_-_Undaunted.jpg Skarmory concept art.jpg Skarmory concept art 2.jpg Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon